Un océan d'émotions
by Alshert
Summary: Rin pensait pouvoir se contenter de rester un ami pour Haruka. Il pensait ne pas mériter davantage. Mais quand Haruka parle de ses craintes à Rin, ce dernier finit par lâcher prise, pour finalement se dévoiler pendant un court instant. Juste quelques secondes. Pas plus. Mais c'est suffisant pour créer un océan d'émotions.


**Salut !**

**J'ai écrit cet OS sur Free! , avec du HaruRin. Ah, oui, effectivement, vous êtes prévenus tout de suite, hein, ce qui suit sera un yaoi, donc si vous n'aimez pas, vous pouvez partir. Enfin, je dis yaoi, mais quand j'y réfléchis, je pense que ça tient plus du shounen-ai que du yaoi. Mais bref.**

**Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire (à part le blabla habituel comme quoi les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, etc etc..., mais j'ai la flemme donc on va s'en passer), je vais juste me contenter de préciser que je place cet OS à la fin de la saison 2. C'est tout.**

**Allez, je vous laisse lire. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le soir suivant la compétition nationale, c'est dans une humeur plutôt joyeuse que les équipes de relais de Samezuka et Iwatobi se retrouvèrent sur la plage. La décision d'y aller avait été prise à la dernière minute, une improvisation totale à laquelle personne n'avait protesté. Il s'agissait d'un simple moment de détente, de repos après une rude compétition. Enfin, de repos... Cela n'était pas vrai pour tous. Nagisa avait littéralement sauté sur Nitori, ayant pris l'habitude de le taquiner depuis leur première rencontre. Le pauvre garçon aux cheveux argentés avait bien lancé un regard suppliant à son capitaine, mais Rin était occupé à freiner les ardeurs de Momotarou qui semblait absolument vouloir entraîner Gou dans une chasse aux insectes. Autant dire que le requin était très occupé à jouer son rôle de grand frère protecteur. Le visage désespéré de Nitori s'était donc tourné vers Sousuke... qui avait tout bonnement détourné les yeux, ignorant l'appel à l'aide de Nitori pour à la place rejoindre Makoto et Rei. Autant dire qu'au final, Nitori n'avait eu d'autres choix que d'endurer le babillage incessant de Nagisa.

Le seul qui semblait donc solitaire, c'était Haruka. Non pas que ce soit inhabituel, surtout en considérant l'océan si proche. Mais étrangement, pour une fois, le nageur ne semblait pas d'humeur à se débarrasser de ses vêtements pour aller nager dans la vaste étendue d'eau qui s'offrait à lui. Haruka s'était tout simplement assis sur la plage, le regard perdu à l'horizon. Les jambes à moitié repliées, le dauphin semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Et comme d'habitude, son visage inexpressif n'était d'aucune aide pour deviner ce qui lui passait par la tête.

Quand Rin s'aperçut que Haruka était aussi calme, pour ne pas dire _trop_ calme alors qu'il se situait à quelques mètres de l'océan, il fronça immédiatement les sourcils. Libérant sa sœur des griffes de Momotarou, il tira ce dernier de force avec lui, et le lâcha en compagnie de Nitori et Nagisa. Il ne vit rien du regard épouvanté de l'argenté, qui se retrouvait maintenant avec deux piles électriques sur les bras. Une fois libéré de Momotarou, Rin se dirigea vers Haruka. Sans un mot, il s'assit à ses côtés, et pendant un instant, il n'y eut rien d'autre que le silence, à peine troublé par les voix enthousiastes de Nagisa et Momotarou.

Avec le temps, Rin avait appris à voir au-delà du comportement dénué d'émotions de Haruka. Bon, il n'était peut-être pas aussi doué que Makoto, mais il arrivait à percevoir les infimes changements dans l'attitude du dauphin qui trahissait son état d'esprit. Ce soir, l'apparente aura de calme qui entourait Haruka n'était qu'un masque, et Rin avait bien l'intention de le faire tomber. Et pour cela, le requin usa d'une technique toute simple : il se contenta de fixer Haruka du regard. Pas un mot, pas une parole. Juste le silence, et deux orbes pourpres tournées en direction du dauphin.

Fatalement, Haruka finit par tourner la tête vers Rin, un air vaguement agacé venant briser le masque inexpressif qu'il arborait.

—Quoi ?

Avoir réussi à pousser Haruka à parler en premier aurait pu amener Rin à laisser échapper un léger sourire victorieux. Mais quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du dauphin, il put y décerner un éclat étrange, comme une pointe de tristesse mêlée d'amertume. Un léger soupir échappa à Rin, tandis qu'un air plutôt sérieux apparaissait sur son visage.

—Ne me dis pas « quoi », répondit-il donc en fronçant les sourcils. On est devant l'océan, et tu es toujours habillé. Ça crève les yeux que quelque chose te tracasse.

Haruka le regarda pendant un instant, avant de tourner à nouveau son regard vers l'océan. Quelques secondes de silence s'écoulèrent, et au bout d'une minute, Rin laissa échapper un claquement de langue agacé.

—Haru, parle-moi s'il te plaît ! Si tu commences à nouveau à te renfermer sur toi-même, je te jure que-

—Je ne suis pas sûr d'aimer encore l'océan, l'interrompit Haruka.

Les yeux de Rin devinrent ronds comme des soucoupes en entendant cette phrase, et il se demanda dans quel étrange monde parallèle il venait d'être projeté. Haruka aurait pu lui annoncer qu'il partait vivre dans le désert qu'il aurait eu la même réaction car... Sérieusement ? Haruka, grand amoureux de l'eau, capable de passer des heures à la piscine, et qui avait même en primaire critiqué le conte de la Petite Sirène car il trouvait l'héroïne complétement stupide de vouloir vivre sur la terre ferme... Cet Haruka, donc, doutait d'encore aimer l'océan ?!

Pour le coup, Rin ne trouva rien à dire. Il se contenta donc d'écouter, de laisser le dauphin aller au bout de sa pensée.

—J'ai... toujours cru que l'eau ne me ferait jamais de mal, continua Haruka. Qu'elle ne ferait jamais de mal à personne. Ça a toujours été une certitude pour moi. Mais aujourd'hui... Quand je repense au passé... et que je pense au futur... Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir encore me raccrocher à cette certitude.

Haruka se tut un instant, et jeta un coup d'œil à Rin, comme pour déterminer s'il pouvait en dire plus, s'il _devait_ en dire plus. L'air sérieux et attentif du requin sembla le décider de continuer à parler, ses yeux semblant se perdre dans de vieux souvenirs.

—L'an dernier pendant le camps d'entraînement, on a failli perdre Rei à cause de la tempête... Pour un peu, on aurait aussi pu perdre Makoto. Il a essayé de sauver Rei malgré sa peur de l'océan. Et au final... Nagisa, Makoto, Rei, ou même moi... Le risque était là pour chacun de nous. Perdre quelqu'un à cause de l'océan. C'est une réalité qu'a déjà expérimenté Makoto, et qu'il a failli la réexpérimenter ce jour-là. Toi-même, Rin...

Le dauphin regarda Rin, une légère hésitation palpable dans ses mots.

—...l'océan t'as pris ton père, continua-t-il prudemment. Et je me dis... que l'océan a tendance à souvent éloigner et séparer les gens. C'est pourquoi... Je ne suis plus certain d'aimer l'océan.

Haruka s'arrêta de parler, observant simplement Rin, comme attendant sa réaction. Le requin le dévisagea un instant, avant de regarder à son tour l'océan pendant quelques secondes. Puis il se tourna à nouveau vers Haruka, sembla tergiverser un instant, puis se décida à faire une remarque assez simple.

—Tu n'as pas tout dit.

Le dauphin le regarda d'un air assez confus, et Rin se dépêcha de développer sa réponse.

—Tout à l'heure, tu as dit que c'était en pensant au passé et au futur que tu en venais à douter d'aimer l'océan. Mais tout ce que tu viens de dire... n'est relié qu'au passé. Alors... qu'en est-il du futur ? En plus, c'est que... Ah, je sais pas trop comment l'exprimer, mais tout à l'heure, j'avais l'impression de sentir... erf, un changement de tonalité dans certains de tes mots ?

Le requin vit Haruka le regarder d'un air perplexe. Rin se frotta la nuque, essayant de s'exprimer un peu plus clairement.

—Ahem... Pour faire simple, quand tu as prononcé le mot « passé », il y avait effectivement comme une trace de peur dans ta voix, mais... quand tu as prononcé le mot « futur », c'était plus... de la rancœur, ou de l'amertume, je sais pas trop...

Haruka continua de fixer Rin, l'air assez surpris, ce qui mit assez vite Rin mal à l'aise.

—Me regarde pas comme ça ! protesta le requin. Je me sens déjà assez stupide, pas la peine d'en rajouter...

—Ce n'est pas ça, répondit Haruka en secouant la tête. C'est juste que... avant, seul Makoto était assez attentif pour percevoir et entendre ce genre de détail quand je parle. Je ne pensais pas... que tu en étais aussi capable.

—Dit tout de suite que je suis un idiot, tant que t'y es... , marmonna Rin.

Haruka pencha la tête de côté, un peu confus, n'ayant visiblement pas entendu la dernière phrase du requin, ce qui arracha un soupir à ce dernier.

—Ah, peu importe, éluda donc Rin. Puisque tu as saisi ce que je voulais dire, alors dis-moi ce qu'il en est du futur. En quoi penser au futur te fait... douter de ton amour pour l'océan ?

Le dauphin baissa légèrement la tête, et se mit à triturer le lacet de sa chaussure droite. Il semblait hésiter et chercher ses mots, aussi Rin ne le pressa pas, et en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil vers leurs amis. Nitori semblait toujours prisonnier de Nagisa et Momotarou. Rin était trop loin pour l'affirmer , mais l'argenté avait semble-t-il un air résigné sur le visage, comme s'il avait compris qu'il était condamné à passer la soirée avec les deux autres nageurs qui ne semblaient pas vouloir le lâcher. Un peu plus loin, Rin fut surpris de voir Rei et Sousuke en pleine discussion. Sans doute échangeait-il sur la nage du papillon. Et enfin, un peu en retrait, Makoto semblait discuter paisiblement avec Gou, même si... Disons que la jeune Matsuoka était visiblement assez distraite par la musculature du capitaine d'Iwatobi, et avait apparemment des difficultés à se concentrer sur la conversation. Rin leva les yeux au ciel, avant de rediriger son attention sur Haruka.

Rin se perdit un peu dans ses souvenirs et pensées en observant l'autre nageur. Ce n'était... pas toujours simple, pour Rin, d'être aussi proche du dauphin. Un flot d'émotions un peu contradictoires avait tendance à le traverser, alors qu'il avait autant envie de fuir que d'enlacer Haruka. Car Rin n'était pas idiot. Il savait pertinemment que ce qu'il ressentait pour Haruka n'était pas qu'une simple amitié. Mais il savait aussi que ce sentiment était pratiquement voué à l'échec. C'est pourquoi il se taisait, restait immobile, et enfermait ce sentiment au plus profond de lui-même, tout en essayant de passer outre la douleur, cette douleur de ne pas pouvoir être plus proche, et qui lui donnait envie de fuir pour oublier. Rin faisait de son mieux pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il avait déjà, et se convaincre que c'était déjà plus que ce qu'il aurait dû avoir, après avoir tant fait souffrir Haruka par le passé. Le fait que le nageur lui ait pardonné aussi facilement, et qu'ils puissent encore nager ensemble, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu... C'était déjà énorme, et représentait beaucoup pour Rin.

—Tu vas repartir.

La voix du dauphin retentit, brisant le silence, et manquant de faire sursauter Rin, qui s'efforça de revenir à la réalité. Haruka, de son côté, avait relevé la tête, et observait à nouveau l'océan.

—Tu vas repartir, répéta le dauphin. En Australie. Tu seras à nouveau de l'autre côté de l'océan. Tu ne seras plus là. Et l'océan sera ce qui nous sépare.

Le nageur s'interrompit, avant de replier davantage ses jambes, et de poser sa tête sur ses genoux.

—C'est stupide, marmonna-t-il. Je suis stupide. Je le sais, et pourtant...

Rin devait bien admettre qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il était surpris, il ne pensait pas que son départ affecterait autant Haruka. Non pas que Rin ait pensé que son départ laisserait le dauphin de marbre, loin de là, mais que Haruka se mette à considérer l'océan sous un nouvel angle, négatif qui plus est, simplement à l'idée que Rin allait bientôt repartir en Australie... Très clairement, le requin se sentait pris de court. Voir qu'il comptait autant pour Haruka fit naître une pointe de douleur dans son cœur, alors qu'il songeait que le dauphin ne saurait sans doute jamais combien la réciproque pouvait être vrai, combien Haruka pouvait compter pour Rin.

Rin prit le temps de calmer un peu ses pensées, et s'autorisa ensuite un léger sourire alors qu'il reprenait la parole.

—Tu vois un peu le verre à moitié vide, non ?

Haruka lui jeta un regard surpris, et Rin laissa son sourire s'agrandir.

—Haru... Tu te souviens, quand on était en Australie, et que je t'ai emmené à la plage ? On s'est retrouvé assis sur le sable, comme maintenant, et je t'ai parlé de la première fois où j'ai vu l'océan.

Une lueur de compréhension s'alluma dans les yeux du dauphin, alors qu'il comprenait où Rin voulait en venir. Ce dernier leva la tête, observant les étoiles tout en reprenant la parole.

—L'océan n'est pas ce qui nous séparera. C'est ce qui fera le lien entre nous. Ce qui nous permettra de toujours être connecté.

Pour ne pas changer, il y eut un instant de silence. Rin tourna à nouveau la tête vers Haruka, qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

—Voir le verre à moitié plein, hein... , murmura le dauphin.

L'ombre d'un sourire sembla flotter sur le visage du nageur, avant que son regard ne s'assombrisse à nouveau.

—Haru... ? hésita Rin en voyant cela.

Son ami planta son regard dans le sien en l'entendant.

—Reviendras-tu ? le questionna soudainement Haruka.

Le requin lui lança un regard surpris, avant de se laisser aller à nouveau à sourire, et laissant involontairement un peu d'affection teinter ses paroles.

—Bien sûr que je reviendrais, idiot.

Haruka continua de le fixer en silence, et le sourire du requin se dissipa peu à peu alors qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise pour une raison inconnu.

—Je te le promets, ajouta donc Rin.

À ces mots, Haruka baissa un peu les yeux, laissant apparaître très furtivement un sourire un peu triste.

—Puis-je vraiment te croire ? demanda-t-il doucement. Tu rêves de devenir nageur olympique. Et l'Australie t'offre des opportunités. C'est la raison pour laquelle tu es parti la première fois. Et tu as mis 5 ans à revenir. Alors, cette fois-ci... Reviendras-tu vraiment ? Ta promesse est-elle réelle, ou finira-t-elle simplement par disparaître ?

Pendant un instant, Rin resta quelque peu ébahi devant ce que lui avait dit Haruka, car il se rendait compte que Haruka avait _vraiment _peur qu'il ne revienne jamais. Rin se sentait un peu confus, et ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire. Car au final, Haruka avait raison. Peu importe ce que Rin pouvait dire... ça ne resterait jamais que de simples mots. Des promesses qui s'envolaient au loin, portées par le vent, jusqu'à simplement disparaître. Et dans ce cas, si les paroles ne suffisaient pas, tout ce qu'il restait, c'était...

—Haru.

La voix de Rin, sérieuse et décidé, fit relever la tête au dauphin. Et Rin se sentit d'avance honteux de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Car c'était purement égoïste. Il le faisait sans doute plus pour lui que pour Haruka. Et en plus, c'était stupide ! Vraiment stupide ! Ça n'allait rien faire d'autre que renforcer sa douleur à être proche de Haruka, sans parler du risque de tout simplement le perdre définitivement.

Sentant que s'il continuait à trop réfléchir, il allait à nouveau fuir comme un lâche, Rin s'efforça de se vider un peu l'esprit. Il n'y réussit qu'à moitié, mais c'était déjà ça. Il lui fallait agir avant que sa résolution ne vacille.

—Haru, reprit-il. Je... Je suis désolé pour ce que je m'apprête à faire maintenant, car c'est sans doute putain d'égoïste.

Le dauphin afficha un air un peu confus. Rin se contenta de lui sourire, malgré la peur qui lui tordait les entrailles, et jeta un rapidement un coup d'œil vers leurs amis pour vérifier que personne ne regardait. Après quoi, il posa simplement sa main sur l'épaule de Haruka, rapprocha son visage du sien... et l'embrassa. Un baiser assez doux, très simple, et qui ne dura que 2 secondes, avant que le requin ne se recule, les yeux baissés vers le sol, incapable de regarder Haruka en face. Il mourait d'envie de courir le plus loin possible, mais se força à parler une dernière fois.

—C'est... ma promesse, annonça Rin d'une voix à moitié étranglé. Je reviendrai, Haru. C'est... la meilleure promesse que je puisse te faire, et qui ne soit pas uniquement composée de putain de mots vides de sens. Si... Si tu veux toujours que je revienne, alors pour toi, je reviendrais.

Incapable d'en dire plus, et regrettant déjà d'avoir ainsi exposé ses sentiments, Rin se leva, préférant s'éloigner avant que le dauphin ne reprenne ses esprits. Se sentant un peu chancelant sur ses jambes, il prit une profonde inspiration avant de commencer à s'avancer vers les autres nageurs. Mais il n'avait pas fait 1 mètre qu'il entendit Haruka l'interpeller :

—Rin !

Le requin s'immobilisa, attendant la suite, mais comme elle ne vint pas, il se força à se retourner pour regarder Haruka. Ce dernier s'était levé, mais n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa place. Rin se risqua à regarder le visage de l'autre nageur, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il y verrait... Et se figea net en voyant les quelques larmes qui coulaient sur les joues du dauphin. Rin ne sut absolument pas comment il était censé réagir. Haruka en colère, ça, il aurait pu gérer, se contenter de baisser la tête et laisser la tempête passer. Haruka en pleur, par contre ? Non, ça, Rin ne savait absolument pas gérer, principalement car il ne comprenait pas le pourquoi de cette réaction. Un sourire apparut alors sur les lèvres de Haruka.

—Je t'attendrai, Rin.

La voix du dauphin résonna très distinctement dans le silence de la plage. Rin n'avait même pas remarqué que tous leurs amis s'étaient tus et les observaient attentivement. Et honnêtement, il s'en fichait. Pour lui, en cet instant précis, seul comptait Haruka. Haruka, qui l'observait avec un de ses rares sourires de bonheur. Haruka, qui pleurait, non pas de tristesse ou de colère, mais de bonheur. Haruka, qui lui faisait comprendre que Rin comptait pour lui bien plus que ce que ce dernier aurait pu imaginer. Haruka, qui lui retournait un sentiment que Rin avait toujours cru à sens unique.

Alors, à ce moment-là, Rin laissa lui aussi ses larmes couler. Ses émotions le submergeaient, et il était incapable de les contenir. C'est pourquoi, lui aussi, il pleura. Il pleura, avec également un sourire de bonheur sur les lèvres. Il pleura sans dire un mot.

Nagisa qui l'appelait pour savoir pourquoi lui et Haruka pleuraient... Makoto qui agrippait le jeune blond pour l'éloigner, ayant visiblement compris pour sa part ce qui se passait... Le sourire de sa sœur, qui semblait elle aussi avoir compris la situation... Le commentaire de Rei qui trouvait le moment de « toute beauté », et qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à Sousuke... Nitori qui tentait d'empêcher Momotarou de sauter sur Rin... Tout ça, le requin en fut à peine conscient. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était Haruka. Haruka, qui continuait de lui sourire, et de laisser les larmes couler sur ses joues. Silencieusement, Rin réitéra sa promesse, tout en laissant ses yeux parler pour lui.

_Je reviendrai, Haru. Pour toi, je reviendrai. Car ce qui va nous relier n'est pas qu'un simple océan. C'est un océan d'émotions._

**Fin**

* * *

**Et voilà ! J'espère que la fin ne vous déçoit pas trop... J'ai écrit cet OS en une seule soirée, et quand je me relis, je me dis que la fin est peut-être un peu trop rapide... Donc voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous, vous en pensez.**

**J'espère que vous avez aimez lire cet OS, autant que moi j'ai aimé l'écrire ! :)**


End file.
